Journal Of A Dead Blonde
by Dolly-D-Mushroom
Summary: One evening Axel found a journal in his grandfather's attic. Then the spirit of the owner's journal appeared,saying he couldn't pass on unless his wish was granted. -AkuRoku-
1. Apparition

_**A/N**__**:**_** Alright. So I have the story edited thanks to ****TheAnnoyingVoice****. Dear, I am truly grateful for your help. You're a lovely person and I can't thank you enough. :')**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own KH. Why does reality hurt?

**Chapter 1**

_19th November 1908- - -I can't hold this feeling anymore. Every time I see him I have the sudden urge to confess my feelings right in front of him but he might think I'm a freak because sadly I'm a male, like him._

Axel made a face. A distasted one, that is. He closed the leather-covered journal and tossed it at the very end of his bed. He stood up from the swivel chair and headed for the door, with questions ready to bombard his grandfather, mainly "Why the fuck did you have a gay journal up in the attic?"

It was the weekend and usually Axel would get out of the house and do what people at his age would normally do but the weather in Radiant Garden was being a bitch to him and he hated it the most when it would rain at any time of the day because he inexplicably despised rain with passion. Also, he was staying in his grandfather's house while his parents were away for their very own holiday. Normally his parents would let him stay at home on his own but they learned their lesson not to leave their 19-year old son alone. Images of the kitchen almost burning and the whirl of mess that they found in their house after Axel invited lots of people for a party while they were away kept haunting them. So they decided to ask Axel's grandfather if their son could stay over at his house for the meantime.

The redhead could always get a place on his own but why waste money when he could just stay at his parents and grandfather's houses? Besides, it was hard to earn money these days. His salary from his part-time job was not sustainable anyway.

Axel sluggishly went downstairs and saw his grandfather sitting comfortably on a cosy burgundy armchair with a cup of tea in his hand while watching the 6-pm news. "Hey gramps," he said as he sunk himself in the burgundy sofa across from his grandfather.

His grandfather, whose name was Jon, took a sip of his tea before acknowledging his grandson. "Axel."

"Ehh, I checked the attic and- - -"

"You snooped, alright."

". . . I accidentally found something in a chest. . ."

"The one that's not supposed to be opened, yes?"

"Jon, seriously," Axel rolled his eyes.

"Axel, for the umpteenth time you are not allowed to- - -"

"Go up in the attic without permission. Yea, yea I hear you say that a gazillion times and I got that memorised and I knew you wouldn't let me go up there anyway so I got tempted and intrigued as to why you wouldn't let me. So. Guess what caught my eye?" Axel grinned. A grin that could make Jon have a heart attack many times before.

". . . Lola Jones'(1) lingerie?" Jon asked with a freaked out expression.

"Nope . . . wait. Lola Jones' lingerie? Are you for real? Why do you keep lingerie up there? Who's this Lola girl?"

"She was a famous actress back in my younger years," he answered dreamily. "She died from a car accident and they put her stuff in an auction and that's how I got her lingerie."

"Wow. How pretty was she?"

"Really pretty, son. So stop stalling and tell me what you actually found."

"Fine. Just some lame journal."

Jon's face went blank and it took minutes before he heaved a sigh, putting his cup on the side table. "Did you read what's in it?"

"Not the whole lot but yea and man, it was gay. Don't tell me that we used to have a gay ancestor. "

Jon tutted. "Who knows but that journal was originally from a person who fell in love with your great-great-great-great-great- - -"

"Okay, I lost count, gramps. Just skip that part and go on."

"But that's all I can tell. I know nothing much about it. Not even your mum knows about that journal because she never checks the stuff that is supposed to be hidden away."

"Oh so you were like me, messing with some stuff in the attic years ago?" Axel asked with an I-know-you-did grin.

Jon cleared his throat. "Of course not. Unlike you, I always ask permission before checking some things."

Axel crossed his arms with a scowl. "Meh, you're just in denial," he muttered. "So why did the owner of the journal give it to . . . one of our forefathers?"

"Like I said, I don't know but if I were you I'd read all of the contents first and see if we have the same answer as to why we have that journal in our lineage. I'm not telling you what mine is until you read the whole thing. You need to read, son. How long has it been since you actually read a book?"

"Ugh fine, I'll read it," he grunted as he stood up from the sofa. "Great. Why can't people understand that I hate reading, especially. . ." He continued to grumble until he got in his room.

Jon sighed and continued to watch the evening news and mumbled to himself. "That lad should just grow up."

Axel slumped on the mattress after grabbing the journal from the edge of the bed. He lazily opened it and on the first page he saw a name, Roxas Curtis, in which he presumed was the owner of the journal. He must have missed it earlier when he was curiously scanning the entries. Eventually, he decided to read it from the very start.

_21st December 1907- - - I got this journal as my early Christmas gift from my uncle Luxord. He's the best uncle in the whole world. _

_As my first journal entry, I'd like to write something very memorable and exciting but today is just not one of the best days. As usual, I hear my mother rambling about how useless I am. My father always agrees with her. If they didn't like me, why was I born? Why let me live to this day? I know I am starting to get weaker than before but could they at least make my remaining years. . .or months memorable?_

_I'm Roxas Curtis, born on the 11th July 1892, living in Destiny Islands. My mother's a dressmaker and my father's a dockworker. I have an older sister named Naminé and she's a painter who travels around the world and hasn't come home in two years. Whenever she is around I feel safe and loved._

Emerald eyes looked up from the journal to stare at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was almost 8 when he realised how heavy his eyelids had become because reading made him drowsy though the journal had his interest piqued. He closed the journal deliberately, deciding that he could continue reading the journal in the next day and stared into space. "Roxas, eh?" he mindlessly said before drifting himself to sleep.

In Axel's dream, a person or a boy, to be specific, was straddling him. His blurred face was facing him with his apparent blonde hair covering his eyes. Face too close, the blonde boy kept calling Axel with a different name.

Axel woke up with a jolt. A pressure was pressing him down on the mattress. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and see the reason for this odd sensation. To his utter surprise and fright, the said blonde in his dream was straddling him.

_**A/N:**_**(1) She's no one. I only made her up.**

**Anyways, reviews, criticisms and suggestions are welcome. ;)**


	2. Shrinking Fear

_**A/N: **_**Hola! Here's another chapter for you guys to read. Thank you so much to ****AngelBaby555, AnimexxLover1827, Kunai Youki, PrincessUnperfect, and Kirachan2 ****for adding this fic to either their faves/alerts! You guys have no idea how glad I am. **

**To my reviewers: **

**AnimexxLover1827****: **_**Thank you so much for liking it and wait no more cuz here's the new chapter. ;)**_

**Kunai Youki****: **_**Aww thanks a million! I'll try my very best to improve my grammar. Also, I like your idea on how to make a heart without using one of those brackets. It's really clever. ;)**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Sad but true.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Axel wanted to scream.

He didn't care if it was unmanly for him to scream in horror for he couldn't stand supernatural phenomena.

The redhead hated ghosts. It may sound wimpy but that was his only greatest fear in life. One time his friends decided to watch a horror film, in which Axel didn't protest because he wanted to act brave. All throughout the movie the redhead had his earphones on and played games with his iTouch, ignoring the jerks and cries of his friends. Eventually they found out Axel's fear and though they were tempted to tease him about it, they decided not to because they valued their faces and lives.

Back to the redhead's current situation, he was still frozen to his spot. In his very eyes, he saw the semi-transparent blonde boy looking at him with vivid blue eyes.

"Lea," the boy whispered. "Can you see me?"

Axel was still in a stupor. He couldn't even let out the breath that he had been holding. The ghost shifted slightly but kept straddling Axel.

"Lea," the blonde boy repeated. "Can you see me?"

"Yes. . ." Axel answered breathily as he tried to not hyperventilate before passing out.

The ghost smiled. " Finally. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to see me?"

Courageously, Axel tried to answer, thinking that this spirit was harmless but he was still feeling scared. "N-no. Who are you and why are you h-here?"

The blonde's pale face went closer to Axel's and frowned slightly. "You called my name, Lea. That's why I'm here."

Axel tried to jerk back but his body had gone numb for some reason. "I'm not Lea. Ple-please just go away. I can't stand ghosts."

There was a hurt look on the ghost's face before he slowly got off of the redhead. Suddenly, realisation donned on him. "You don't have memories of me, do you?"

The redhead confusingly just shook his head. He couldn't stand hearing himself stuttering in fear. Slowly, he sat up and stared at the boy warily. Somehow, he felt that the ghost wouldn't do something like what he had imagined a ghost would do. So he decided not to run out of the room and instead try questioning the blonde once he relaxed.

Said blonde sat at the edge of the bed with a sad look. "What's your name?"

"Axel," the taller of the two answered. "And you are. . .?"

"I'm Roxas."

Axel's eyes widened and looked beside him to pick up the journal. "You're the owner of this journal?"

Roxas nodded. " I'm glad you have it. Has it been more than a century since the last time I saw your face?"

"What?" Axel's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you mistaking me for someone else?"

"I thought you were Lea. You look a lot like him. But I just realised that I'm in a different century so I guess you're not him," he said while his eyes wandered around the room.

"Umm. . .so how come you're here?" The redhead could not believe he was having a conversation with a ghost. The situation was too surreal.

"Like I said, you called me."

Then Axel remembered the moment he said the ghost's name before he conked out. "Sorry. Was I not meant to?"

"It's fine. I wandered around Destiny Islands like forever anyway. Anyone who could see me wouldn't bother with me. I died but I can't go in the afterlife. Not until my wish is granted. Anyway, did you finish reading the journal?"

"No but I'm halfway there. I'll finish it later though. Or you could just tell me the rest of it. I hate reading."

Roxas chuckled. "You remind me of Lea. Do you hate rain too?"

"Yea," came an answer that sounded hesitant. "Who's Lea?"

"Your ancestor."

"How did you know him though?"

"Read the journal, Axel. But I think you should be off to bed for now. It's only past one in the morning. I'll be here while you rest."

Axel shuddered slightly. The ghost would be staying here? Would he be staring at him while he was asleep? He was no longer frightened but he was still feeling cautious. "Nothing funny is gonna happen while I'm asleep, yea?"

The blonde smiled reassuringly. "I promise. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**So please tell me what you think! Reviews will be much appreciated. ;)**


	3. Absurdity

**_A/N:_ Thank you soooo much to the people who added this to their Fave/Alert list! Oh and of course to the readers who just silently read this. Oh you guys, I'll try my best to get the story better. ;)**

**AND to my reviewers: **

**_Diabolus Kara_: Aww thanks for loving the story! And here's the chapter that you've been waiting for. :D**

**_ADeadBlackRose_: -gasp- What's this? An update from Dolly? Hahaha here ya go. Thanks for liking this! :D**

**Ok Here's Chapter 3, you guys!**

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to spell it out?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was almost noon when Axel woke up. He grumbled as he slowly sat up and rubbed his hazy eyes. Each time he woke up he was always in a daze. Then moments later he would try to remember things like what he did last night, if he ate dinner, whose house he was currently staying, if he brushed his teeth and so on. As he was recalling his memories from yesterday, he oddly felt that someone was intensely watching him. He thought it was just his grandfather planning to wake him up but it was unlikely for Jon to come in the room without chattering unless today was April Fool's. Axel decided to shoo him away from the room without looking.

"Jon, get out. Are you that excited to see my face that you have to come in here?" It may seem disrespectful to talk like that to one's elders let alone to one's grandfather but Jon was fine with his grandson's attitude towards him because he was cool like that.

Axel waited for a witty reply but nothing came. He finally looked around the room and spotted a semi-transparent intruder sitting on the swivel chair. Axel's eyes dilated as he stared back at the said intruder. Quickly he jumped out of the bed and without thinking he ran towards the bathroom door which was in his room while drawling the word "fuck" loudly all the way to the bathroom. After he shakily twisted the doorknob to get the door open, he dived inside and shut the door with a slam.

During the terror that Axel was in at that time, Jon was at his usual place in the living room watching old movies on the TV. He heard the thumping and a loud bang which meant that Axel was awake. Aside from knowing that Axel acted like a zombie when awoke, he thought that Axel just fell off the bed, which would rarely happen by the way, and was just rushing towards the bathroom to use the toilet, which would also happen rarely. It was a norm in his household so he ignored his grandson.

Back to Axel's situation, he was now leaning his back against the door and muttered all profanities that he knew in his life. Why was there a ghost in his room? At this point he didn't care if he would cause the earth a tremor if he yelled for help. Or maybe he could just stop the trembling of his knees and dash outside the house still in his pyjamas and never come back again. The latter one sounded good to him. But it was still raining outside right? Ah fuck that, he'd worry about it later. However, his formulation of plan was interrupted.

"Axel?" a mellow voice asked from the other side of the door. It was not certainly Jon's voice so it had to be the ghost. Then the encounter with the ghost last night played into Axel's head. Okay so he realised that the ghost was Roxas and he couldn't blame himself if he had a spasm at seeing a spirit first thing in the morning. Besides, his fear of ghosts and supernatural beings was still there.

"Um. . . Hey Roxas. Sorry if you had to see that but uh. . . You still scare me, you see." Well, damn. He wanted to say something like "Could you just leave me the fuck alone? Thank you." Or "Go away or I'll call an exorcist." Or maybe leave the house and never come back which he was thinking earlier was a safer idea but he was scared that the Roxas would curse him or

kill him on the spot. Alright, that could not be true and he might be exaggerating a bit but who knows.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you but this is something I really need."

Holy mother of fuck what did he need? His soul? His body? Bodies? An exorcist? His sandwich in the fridge?

Roxas continued. "You're the only one who can help me get to the afterlife. I'll tell you why after you finish reading the journal so will you please come out? I won't curse or choke you to death if that's what you're thinking. Gods Axel, don't make me come in there because I can easily do that. I can just stick my head through the door and I'm sure that'd scare your balls."

Axel panicked because that very thought was already giving him the shivers and hurriedly opened the door. Roxas was facing him with crossed arms while floating lowly off the ground.

"Finally. Please don't get petrified the next time you see me. I can never hurt the person who'll be my only key to the afterlife. Got it memorised?"

"Hey." Axel frowned. "That's my catchphrase! Have you been stalking me?"

The blonde looked at him with amusement. "Oh really? Ok, go do whatever business that you're supposed to do. Then when you're done continue with the journal."

"Alright I'm gonna take a shower and shiz. Don't try anything funny you hear? Or say bye-bye to your key to the afterlife."

"I won't. Oh and I hope that you slept well last night."

Surprisingly, the redhead did. "I did. Thanks." He warily returned to the bathroom. At least he was assured that he wouldn't get murdered by the ghost.

Behind the door that was closed after Axel entered the bathroom, Roxas floated towards the bed and mindlessly ran his translucent hand on the journal that was sitting on the bed. "You haven't changed like I've imagined, Lea."

After half an hour Axel came out of the toilet with only a towel covering his lower body. Said teen glanced at Roxas who was sitting silently at the edge of the bed and then he headed to his wardrobe to get some clothes. A faint gasp was heard when Axel dropped the towel that was hanging around his hips and that made the redhead turn around to look at the blonde. Roxas immediately turned away to pretend that he was not watching the redhead the whole time but it was too late. Axel laughed inwardly. He must have surprised the ghost for going naked without shame. Well, Axel didn't care. He was never shy to get changed with anyone else in the room.

While Axel was putting on a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, he was thinking of having someone to come over and made them feel a bit. . .surreal. It wasn't fair if he was the only one feeling it; the world needed to feel his bizarre circumstance.

After changing, he went to his bed and fished out his phone under his pillow. "I'm going downstairs to eat okay?" he told Roxas and without waiting for the reply he got out of his room. While he was heading towards the kitchen (ignoring his grandfather who was also ignoring him), he dialled someone's number and waited for that someone to answer his call. A groggy 'hello' came from the other line.

"Hey Sora."

"Ah shit, Ax. Is it Monday already?"

The redhead smirked. "Yep, hurry up or you'll miss your lecture today."

"I'm up, I'm up! Oh my gods did I sleep in till Monday? Oh dammi- - -"

"Relax, man. I'm just messing with you. It's Sunday. Get your arse over here. I've been trapped in the house since Friday night! I even missed my part-time job."

"Oh right, right. The rain. Dammit Axel I am still tired from work last night- - -"

"I've got pistachios- - -"

"I'm coming over," was Sora's immediate reply and the line went off. Axel put his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants and headed to the fridge to get the sandwich that he was supposed to eat for dinner. He took it out of the fridge and contemplating whether he should eat it or make another one. As he turned around to go to the bin, Roxas was right in front of him. Axel almost dropped the plate.

"Jesus, kid. Don't sneak up on me!" the redhead hissed but he made sure it wasn't too loud for Jon to hear.

Roxas looked sorry as he twiddled his fingers. "Didn't mean to. Um. . .you got someone to come over?"

A pair of emerald eyes stared at the blonde. Now that Axel took a good look at him he looked feminine and fragile for a guy. His vivid sapphire eyes that stood out the most among his features were actually enticing. Even if he was wearing something that dated back decades ago he still looked pretty alright in it.

Finally, Axel answered. "Yea. I just need someone to talk to." He walked past Roxas and dumped the sandwich in the bin.

"But you can to talk to me- - -"

"No Roxas. I need someone to talk to about what has been happening lately." And then the doorbell rang, cutting their conversation.

Sora finally arrived. After greeting Axel's grandfather, who was still watching the TV, he and Axel headed to the redhead's room.

"Pistachios?" Sora asked but it was more like a statement. Axel rolled his eyes and handed him a bag of pistachios. The brown-haired teen sat on the swivel chair while Axel sat on the floor, leaning against the end of the bed.

"Don't leave a mess."

"Yes mother."

"Whatever. Hey, Sor? I'm having a weird situation right now." And right on cue, Roxas suddenly passed through the closed door and floated towards the redhead. Axel stiffened as the blonde sat beside him on the floor, looking at him with passive eyes.

"What weird situation is this, Axel? I hope it's not one of those 'Omigod-Kairi-realised-that-I-am-pining-her-and-now-she-starts-passing-by-this-corner-to-see-a-glimpse-of-me-' and shit or so help me gods I'm leaving with these pistachios."

Axel rolled his eye and groaned in annoyance. "No! It's not even about Kairi. It's. . ." He glanced at Roxas to see if it was safe for him to tell his best friend about what happened last night. The blonde just stared blankly and Axel found that creepy. "I found a journal yesterday- - -"

"What the hell?" Sora exclaimed. Axel thought he would be chided from the way Sora looked like he was about to release a snarl. But that didn't come. "Where is it? Whose is it? Can I see it?"

Axel cringed at how Sora was excited about the journal. "This is serious. After I found it the next thing I know a ghost appeared! And he is the owner of the journal that I found and he told me to read the whole thing which I haven't done yet and you know me and my fears for ghosts and he was there when I woke sitting on me and I was so freaked out I couldn- - -"

"Stop rambling Axel, you confuse me! You talk like you're mental! Calm the fuck down! And breathe will you?" Sora interrupted. "I'm not so sure but should I be believing you? We've been best friends for years and I'm not so sure if I should believe your story. It sounds so absurd."

Axel was tempted to pull his hair in frustration but he resisted. He glanced again beside him and saw Roxas giving him a pathetic look. "Do you really have to tell him?" Roxas asked.

"Yes I do. I need him to understand my situation."

"Uh. . .Axel? Who're you talking to?" Sora asked, looking at Axel funnily. His best friend had lost it. He just started talking to himself!

"Alright," Axel tried to tell the story in a simpler way. "The journal that I found? Apparently it's owned by someone who died more than a century ago and last night the owner appeared to me and told me that I could be the only one who help him pass on. So, he's right beside me at the moment, probably plotting something to get me to finish reading the journal so that he could leave for the afterlife."

Sora nodded. "Axel, you're a nutcase. But that's a good story though. A story about you, who's got phasmaphobia, helping a ghost. Uh-huh, really cool." And started eating his pistachios.

"You know what Sora? Just go. Bring those pistachios with you. And forget the good story that I told you. Out!" Why did he even bother telling Sora about that anyway? It's not like he would be helping him. He felt stupid.

"Um, I'm sorry but did you hear yourself? Even if it is true, it still sounds unreal. Ghosts, spirits, poltergeists and shit are not real! You're just going to get yourself even scared of some things that don't exist. Ugh fine, I'm leaving. With these pistachios. I'll see you when you're on your right mind."

If they weren't real then what was Roxas doing there? Was he only a part of Axel's imagination? Didn't think so.

Sora left the redhead's room. Axel was still on the floor feeling aggravated. He decided not to tell anyone about Roxas from now on.

"Axel, I'm sorry."

Axel, for the first time, glared at something- - -no, someone that he had ever feared.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Ah, and that's chapter 3. So what do you think? Still confusing? I just can't wait for this to move on in the next setting. This story is just dragging on but it has to be cuz the relationship between Axel and Roxas has to build up. It's ridiculous when you start something like this with them liking one another right away and then there's the ending. Yanno what I mean? No? Anyway, I think this story wont be finished with only five chapters. So people please bear with me.**

**Have any of yous watched the anime "Daily Lives of High School Boys"? Ohhgod one of the best slice of life type of anime I've ever watched. The boys make me LOL so much. They're really funny i swear! You guys have to watch it! :D**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE! Come on, make me a happy racoon! ;)**


	4. Doubtful One

**_A/N_: OK. It's not my fault if I didn't get to update this every week. The school is to be blamed for this. But hey, I'm back with the new chapter to boot. A million thanks to the readers, reviewers, and to the people who put this story to their alert/fave! **

**To the reviewers:**

**_Mtsr:_ Ah yes who doesn't want the lovable Sora in this story? And I'll try my best to get this whole thing to "talk less show more". I know my style of writing is kinda weird and I sometimes feel bad about it. But thank you sooo much for loving the story and for the review! **

**_ADeadBlackRose:_ Aww thank you for your second review! **

**_TheAnnoyingVoice:_ I love how witty your name is. I can't thank you enough for your offer and for being wonderful. Thakyouthankyouthankyou. ;)**

**Thank you so much to TheAnnoyingVoice for helping me with the mistakes. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH. But yanno, it's free to dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next morning came and Axel was heading to college. He was quite thankful that the weather had gone rather well so he decided to walk instead of riding his bike. The distance from Jon's house to college was not that far.

His conversation with Sora the other day played in his mind. He was planning to ignore Sora until he missed the brown-haired guy's company though he knew that Sora would still stick with him even when either of them got upset with one another.

Though Axel was grateful for the fair weather, he was hoping that today would be his typical daily routine: going to the lectures, hanging out with friends, talking to Kairi and trying to ask her out and all that stuff. But he doubted that today would be like one of those days when a certain blonde ghost had decided to tag along with him. Yesterday, he was not on speaking terms with Roxas and the redhead spent the rest of the day watching boring TV programmes with his grandfather so that he could avoid the ghost. Jon asked about the journal and Axel told him that he hadn't finished reading it and he regretted his answer because the old man started grumbling about Axel not reading enough books.

"Axel?"

The redhead did not respond to that. He was not going to make the same mistake again. Earlier when he told Roxas to stop following him on his way to college, a few people were giving him weird looks. Never again would he talk to Roxas in public. Never.

"Oh so you're not going to talk to me? I don't see the big deal about me coming with you to college. Not like people would see me, you know?"

Was this blonde daft? What if there was someone with a sixth sense that could see him or feel his presence? The redhead wanted to tell that to Roxas so bad but how? Then an idea popped in his head. He took his phone out of his side pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hey Roxas, you silly boy. What can you say about people with sixth sense? Why can't you just stay at home? I've got your journal with me. I'll read it when I get my free time. So, shoo."

Roxas looked at him amusingly and grinned. "Don't make me do something that could make you piss your pants and then run to your grandpa Jon, hm?"

Axel snarled. "Screw you! Just don't bother me when we get there. Got it memorised?"

"Got it. I would never dream of besmirching your reputation."

"I'm sure you'd never." Axel deadpanned and put his phone back in his pocket.

So far the blonde had complied with what Axel had told him earlier. The ghost would just be in a corner observing the classes that Axel was in. Sometimes Axel could not spot him in the room so he would just assume that Roxas was just wandering the grounds. When it was break time for Axel, he decided not to hang out with some of his friends and he thought that he should spend his free time finishing the journal. While he was on his way out of the building with Roxas floating beside him, one of his classmates in Algorithms, Demyx whom Axel hardly talk to (because the guy came in late this term) was staring intensely in their direction. But then Axel realised that his gaze was not aimed to him but instead to his

unearthly companion. He hurried his pace to get out of there and chose to stay at the park across the college because he could at least hide behind the trees or bushes when he had to start talking to _himself_ again from people's perspective.

He would have chosen the Outer Gardens but it didn't have any trees and he seemed exposed to everything but the view was nice because there were lots of different flower species. One of his friends, Marluxia, was so crazy about that place, particularly with the flowers. Rain or shine, he wouldn't miss a day without going there. The man who daringly had pink hair swore that after he got his degree in botany he would create a botanical garden. The only thing that he loved in the Outer Gardens was the impressive fountain found in the middle of it. And there was no way in hell he would stay in the Fountain Court, let alone pass through it despite how lovely the place was. The place was too wet. Besides, it was further away from his college.

Finally, they settled to a spot where there was a nice oak tree to lean against few metres away from the narrow pathway that people usually walked on. The redhead was thankful that the place that he picked was barely passed by the people who would stroll to the park.

Roxas crossed his legs while floating in the air while looking all around him. "This is a good hiding spot. It's almost like we're away from the civilisation."

"Yea I know. So, did you notice this guy staring at us on our way out of the building?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "No. What about him?"

"I think he can see you."

"Whether he can see me or not it doesn't matter. So could you start reading the journal?"

Axel sighed and went for his messenger bag to take the journal out. He started flipping the pages to find the last entry that he was reading. As he found the page that he was on the last time, he couldn't help but feel awkward when Roxas was watching him.

"Man, I can't start reading when you're just gonna watch me. Go do something, why won't you?"

Roxas chuckled. "Fine, I'll go somewhere. Be back in a few." And he floated away.

Now that the blonde was gone, Axel started to read. He just couldn't wait to get rid of the ghost so that his life would get back to normal.

Reading entry after entry, he finally came across some entries that had aroused his interest.

_7th May 1908- - - Today my mother asked me to bring my father's forgotten lunch to the docks since her hands were full. I had been feeling better lately so I willingly agreed to do the errand. I got to the docks and my father reluctantly thanked me for bringing his lunch. On my way out of the docks I suddenly felt weak because of too much heat. I would've fainted if it wasn't for this man who saw me not looking good and dragged me to a nearest shade to cool down. He even remarked that I should try going outside more often because of how pale I looked. I learned that he was a new dockworker who started few days ago. He came from one of the islets of Destiny Islands. I think he was too young to work in the docks, not to mention how lanky he looked. I understand if he wants to start working to earn munny. Everything that is sold in shops is getting expensive. I wish I could help my parents with the expenses but at my state, it's impossible._

_11th May 1908- - - I met the man that helped me a few days ago on my way to get my mother the threads that she needed from Mistress Gainsborough. His name was Lea. I think the name didn't suit him at all. Maybe because of the red spiky hair? Anyway, he decided to tag along with me and teasingly said that he would be there if I might start to feel like fainting again. I'm not really that weak, am I? I was not sure if I should be insulted or what but at least he seemed concerned for a person that I just met a while ago. After I got the materials, he walked with me until we got to my house. He seemed very nice. I wish I had a friend like him._

_21st May 1908- - - That afternoon I was surprised when my mother told me that someone was looking for me. I was thinking that it might be Tidus, Selphie or Wakka wanting to hang out with me which they never. I thought they could become my good friends but who would want to be friends with a sickly person? Anyway, I wasn't expecting Lea to be that "someone". He dragged me to a miniature island that is past the bridge and we sat at the paopu tree that was bent down to the ground. He told me that he overheard my father talking about my condition and my uselessness with his fellow workers. I have never felt embarrassed by someone until that moment. Nevertheless, he suggested that we should be spending time together with some of our friends in the future. I told him that I didn't have any. He asked if we could be friends. There's no way I could refuse to that right?_

_23rd May 1908- - - This entry doesn't have anything pleasant. My parents strictly told me to stay inside the house from now on because my health has gotten worse. I coughed up blood this morning and lost consciousness a few times. So starting today I'd be spending the whole time reading literature and looking the outside world from my window. I wish Lea would visit me soon. I haven't seen him for ages._

_31st May 1908- - -After many days he finally paid me a visit. He went back to his islet because his aunt died from an illness and he had some things to be taken care of. He swore to me that he would drop by to see me as much as he could. Yesterday was his birthday. He just turned 21. I felt bad for not giving him a present but he reassured me that it was alright. Then we talked and joked around like how old friends would do. I really missed his company. I wish Naminé would come back too. I miss her badly. Why is she not attempting to communicate for once at least?_

_9th June 1908- - -I am getting worse and worse each day. I can feel that my parents are somehow dejected at my state. I wonder if it's because I just wasted some of their munny for a remedy which only worked for a brief time. They brought me to a doctor once but they never did that again because of the cost. So they would rather let their useless incurable son die than waste money to save his life. Not like the doctor that I was brought to knew how to cure my illness anyway. To be honest I don't blame my parents for letting me to just die. I don't want to be a burden anymore. I only yearn for their love in the first place. Before I die I wish Naminé and Lea would be on my side._

_10th June 1908- - - Lea visited that day. He noticed how frail I looked so I told him that I thought I wouldn't make it until the end of the year. He was furious at me and my parents- - -_

"Hey Axel?" Roxas' meek voice interrupted the redhead's reading. The taller of the two was silently thankful that the blonde did not surprise him while he was concentrating on reading.

From what he had read so far he presumed that Roxas must have died from an illness. He suddenly felt pity towards the blonde who had suffered physically and emotionally when he was alive. If he could possibly hug the kid, he really would.

Roxas continued. "I think you should be heading back to college. You've got 15 minutes left before your next lecture starts. "

"Oh, right." He wondered how Roxas knew the time. He might have checked the time somewhere nearby. The redhead sighed and stood up from his sitting position before putting the journal back in his bag and went on his way back to college. Later he would ask Roxas some questions.

* * *

><p>As he entered the college grounds, a familiar voice called him. "Axel! Wait up!"<p>

Sora couldn't take the tension between him and Axel anymore that he started to approach the redhead first. Axel knew that within 24 hours Sora would just pretend that their conversation yesterday did not happen but Axel wanted to ignore him for a while. Call him mean but his best friend kind of deserved it for not believing him even when he started talking incoherently as one of the signs that he was indeed not lying.

An arm suddenly circled around his neck and engaged him into a headlock. Axel yelped in pain because of the sudden weight that made him bend over. "Goddammit Sora, never do that to people who are taller than you! You will break their necks the next time you do that again. Now let me go!"

The laughing brown-haired guy let the growling Axel go and they both started walking alongside each other. "If you didn't ignore me I wouldn't have to do that to you. So, are you finally asking Kairi out?"

Axel acted as if he did not hear anyone. This irked Sora so he pinched his best friend's side so hard it made the redhead howl in agony. "What the fuck Sora?"

"Are you?"

He always knew that Sora would get like this when he wanted Axel's attention. Unfortunately, Sora didn't realise his sadism. Back then he could still tolerate the pain the brown-haired boy would inflict but he couldn't take how abusive he was anymore. How he put up with his best friend, he did not know. "Eh, I'll try later when I see her."

"For crying out loud, dude. This is not frigging high school. You've like her since the start of this term and yet you haven't made a move? You weren't this lame before!"

"Stop pressuring me. I want to take it nice and slowly this time."

"Sure, and when you have finally decided to make your move she'll be taken by another guy. If you'd take this in the next term I'd do you the favour."

The redhead threw Sora a glare. He was almost going to blow up at how irksome the brown-haired male was. He wished he had pistachios with him to keep the short man quiet. Why couldn't Sora mind his own business? Why was he in a hurry to make Axel ask the girl out? Why couldn't his best friend find someone to like instead of nagging Axel? Frankly, the redhead never really liked Kairi. Sure, she was pretty, smart and had a very great figure but he just couldn't bring himself to like her, appearance aside. He just thought that she would be a better choice when he needed someone for a make out session or as a "stress-reliever". Besides, he heard that the girl liked him so why not grab the chance? But what annoyed the redhead was his conscience. It had been telling him to not lead Kairi on. Axel sighed. Should he just tell Sora the truth?

Before he could say anything, Sora beat him to it. "Look, there she is! Do it now, Axel. Tell me the story later. I'll be watching you." He squinted his eyes at Axel and walked away, maybe going to his secret hiding place when he would spy at on someone when he would turn into his ninja mode. He momentarily smirked as he remembered when they were kids Sora proclaimed himself as the Pistachio Ninja because of his obsession with those nuts and he used those shells as shuriken. The title was stupid and so was Sora and back then they weren't even friends until the final year of primary school.

Axel saw Kairi walking alone to the opposite direction of him. From afar, Kairi was already smiling oh-so sweetly at Axel. She was wearing a short, sleeveless low-cut denim dress with a baby pink tank top underneath it. Axel returned the girl's gesture with his best enticing smile. "Hey there," he greeted the redheaded girl.

"Hi Axel, how was your weekend?" she asked , batting her eyes while her hand was tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

One thing that disturbed Axel was Kairi's hair colour. Wouldn't it be awkward if he was going out with a redhead like him? A couple having the same hair colour, specifically brown or black hair, are fine since those are really common hair colours but only a few people have red hair. Axel would not like to call himself a weirdo because of how this idea bothered him but then again don't people have few peculiarities in them?

"Not bad. Yours? Oh hey..." Alright, was he going to do this? Better get this over with than to keep Sora pestering him further.

A faint movement not far from Kairi was caught by a pair of emerald eyes. Standing beside Kairi, unbeknownst to her,was Roxas. The redhead had forgotten about the ghost after Sora approached him. There was a crestfallen look on the blonde's face. Or maybe he was only impatient with Axel for reasons he couldn't think of right now. "Um, Kairi? Are you..."

But he couldn't let his sentence continue because when he landed his eyes to Roxas, his sapphire eyes were watching him intensely while slowly getting closer to Kairi's side. This had perturbed Axel. "Why is Roxas acting like that? Is he too curious or jealous or something?" Axel thought. He pondered that if he said something really stupid the ghost would possibly harm the girl but he really couldn't imagine Roxas harming anyone.

"What is it? Am I what?" Kairi casually asked but her anticipation was clearly visible.

"Are you going anywhere? Because Sora wants to talk to you before you leave. I think it's something to do with the Book Club. See you around." And he went off to the building with Roxas trailing behind after the disheartened Kairi said goodbye with a weak wave.

Axel knew that at the end of the day Sora would pursue him and harass him about what he had said to Kairi but at this point he did not care anymore. He was used to his best friend's madness. More importantly, he was confused with Roxas' action earlier.

Glancing coolly at the blonde floating beside him, he wanted to ask but some college students were within earshot. As they were about to enter the building, another person was calling the redhead's name. Emerald eyes stared dubiously at Demyx who was walking towards him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ Woahhh whazzis? Demyx can see Roxas? Ugh. It feels silly to state the obvious, no?**

**Poke that Review button down there and make me a happy raccoon once again! ;)**

**Reviews, criticisms and help are welcome.**


End file.
